Welcome to the land of DGM
by crazy10118
Summary: DJ and Jade are two normal teenagers...until they fall into the DGM world and all hell breaks lose. Somehow they have to survive life in the black order.
1. Chapter 1

Luna POV

Just me and Lavi on a date. It was so relaxing and peaceful to just get away from work for a while. That is, until two objects fell from the sky and carved out a huge crater.

Lavi looked at me, seeming a little anxious. "Luna-chan, we should go and see what just happened. Could be Akuma," he said as he got up from the little café table we were sitting at.

I sighed dejectedly. Something just had to ruin our date! "Fine, let's go."

As we neared the crater, you could plainly hear a girl screaming, "WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!!!"

Lavi and I just looked at each other and started running towards the voice's source. Upon arriving, we saw two teenagers. One was a blond yelling and screaming the same thing over and over again. The other one had short brown hair and appeared to be trying to calm the other one.

"DJ, if you calm down, I'll get you a big cake just for you."

"Tempting Jade, but… FUCK NO!!"

It was then that Lavi decided to approach them. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I could tell he was trying to hide his surprise over the fact the two teens had just dropped from the sky.

The blond (apparently named DJ) went wide eyed and pointed an accusing finger at Lavi. "You!!"

I looked at Lavi questioningly. "Do you know her?"

He shook his head. "Never seen her before."

Then DJ pointed at me. "And you too?! What are you two doing here?"

"We live here," we both deadpanned.

By now, Jade was also staring wide eyed at Lavi. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING IN THE DGM WORLD?!" she screamed at no one in particular.

"But," DJ started. "Luna is an OC from _Unaffected Heart_ by Luna x Lavi…"

Jade quickly covered DJ's mouth. "Ignore her; she's crazy," she quickly reassured us while smiling. However, the smile pretty much vanished as she yelped, "EEEP!" and jerked her hand back. "DJ don't bite me!!"

DJ just stuck out her tongue. "I'm not crazy; just insane," she said with a huge smile on her face. They continued to banter like that for a while.

"Luna…" I looked at Lavi. "We should bring them back to headquarters," he told me in a low voice.

I nodded. "Ladies." The teenagers stopped bickering and turned their attention to Lavi. "Would you please come with us?"

DJ shifted her weight to the left, nervously looking down at her shoes. "I dun know. Are you going to rape us?"

My and Lavi's jaws dropped. "WHAT!! WHY WOULD WE RAPE YOU!!!?" We hollered

"Oh, so you won't? That's good. Now that I know, I'll go." Again, she smiled that oddly out-of-proportion smile. This girl was either insane, crazy or some previously undefined combination of the two.

I sighed yet again. "Anyway, let's go." We turned around to face the crowd that had inevitably gathered to gape at the teenagers and their brand new crater. "I'm sorry about the giant hole in the ground. I'll send someone over to help rebuild the area as soon as possible," I announced with practiced ease (for an exorcist that has to do damage control after Akuma attacks, rudimentary people skills are mandatory). I then turned back towards the girls. "Can you two follow us?" They nodded and picked up their bags (where did those come from anyway?). From there, we started our walk towards the outskirts of London.

"Are we there yet?" Jade whined like a 5-year old.

"Lol, you said that five minutes ago, Jade."

"What does 'lol' mean?" I asked. She had used the word so many times, I was now curious as to what it meant.

"Laughing Out Loud, LOL."

"Makes sense, but why not just laugh?" Lavi questioned.

I nodded; "Lavi has a point."

"IDK," DJ said in a bored tone.

"What?"

Jade sighed. " 'I don't know' is what she said."

"Oh" was all I said. Then I looked up. "Okay, we're here." In front of us was a huge building that greatly resembled a church with its high arches and its huge stain glass window.

"Pretty windows," DJ said with that huge smile on her face… again.

"Well, you two have to go to Komui," I told them, trying to get over the discomfort DJ's creepy smile was causing me. "Lavi, could you guide them to the office?"

"Sure thing, Luna-chan." He walked towards the door. "HEY GUYS!!" he yelled at the building. "CAN YOU LET US IN?!"

Almost immediately, the doors opened to reveal a huge entrance hall. To the left were the hallways that lead to exorcists' private quarters, and to the right were the corridors leading to the cafeteria, the science division, and the rest of the Order.

"Welcome to the Black Order," I managed to say with a smile.

"Thanks Luna-chan!" both girls replied brightly.

"Wow, this place is awesome!"DJ looked around in amazement.

For a moment, everything was quiet as the two guests took in the scenery. But here at the Order, silence never lasts for long.

"BAKA USAGI!!" Yup, there it goes. Done in by Kanda's angry yelling.

The livid samurai came running down the hallway with …pink hair?! Behind me, Jade and DJ fell over laughing, clutching their sides in a desperate attempt to continue breathing.

"Kanda, what happened to you?" I myself was trying not to laugh my ass off.

He gave me a quick glare. "Baka usagi," he said in a growl.

DJ rolled over to face Kanda. "Do you have any proof?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, he stood there for a moment before he said "Che!", turned on his heel, and stormed off to the showers.

"ROFL! Man, that was funny…I'll put that up on DA later." DJ smiled…again.

I turned around to face her. "Rofl? DA?" This girl just got more confusing by the minute. "And why do you smile all the time?" She looked me straight in the eye.

"DA is ; rofl is Rolling On Floor Laughing." She stood up. "And I smile to be happy."

Jade got up and nodded in agreement. Just then, Allen came walking in, only half dressed on account of just having taken a shower. The white haired teen was putting on his shirt when someone screamed, "ALLEN-CHAN!!!!!"

Allen looked to see who had called his name. To my left I saw a blur, then I heard an "UF!!" When I looked at where the sound came from, I saw Jade squeezing Allen to death.

"Help me!" he somehow managed to say while in Jade's death hug. I heard DJ sigh behind me and shuffle through something.

"Jade~" she said with a playful tone, while pulling out a shiny rectangle. One of the faces was black. And on the bottom was a pale blue cord that hung down and split in two.

Jade looked up. "Wha?" she asked with a puzzled look.

DJ stuck her arm out to face Jade, flicked her finger, and suddenly, a picture of… Allen without a shirt on appeared on the middle of the black side.

"DJ what is that, and why will it help Allen?" I asked her while Lavi nodded.

She smiled, not looking away from Jade. "You'll see~"

I shook my head and turned around to see Jade staring at the thing, drooling.

"Hey Allen, if you want to get out, do it now." DJ said in a rather calm tone.

He nodded and somehow managed to squirm his way out of his captor's grip and ran to the cafeteria.

I looked at DJ with an 'I'm lost' expression. She flicked her finger again and the rectangular thing turned black once more.

"Damnit, DJ!" I heard Jade scream behind me. "You just had to ruin my fun!"

"Yup!"

I shook my head. "This is going to be one long night," I mumbled to myself.

"Brr, it's cold in here."

"DAMNIT DJ, DON'T CHANGE THE FUCKING SUBJECT!!!" Jade was beginning to turn blue from how loud she was yelling.

"Lavi, they're all yours now. I'm going to bed." And with that, I took my long awaited leave to the tranquility and quiet of my room.

Lavi POV

I nodded as Luna walked down the hallway that led to our rooms. I couldn't help but watch her retreating figure. She had such a nice stride.

"_Lavi, you are such a pervert,"_Deak said in my mind.

"_And your point is?"_

"_Bookman will kill you for this one day."_

"_I don't fucking care."_

With that, I snapped back to reality to hear this:

"DAMNIT, DJ! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring you; I'm simply choosing not to answer you."

"That is the same thing! And what are you getting out of your bag now?"

"My Akatsuki cloak."

I turned around to see Jade face palming as DJ pulled out a black cloak with a couple red clouds on it.

"What is that?"

DJ put it on and said, "It's part of a cosplay outfit that I have for Deidara from the show Naruto. But I'm starting to lose my interest in it, though."

Jade rolled her eyes. "DJ, just shut up before you go into 'when will sasgay die' and crap like that. This is DGM! Don't you have Kanda's jacket?"

"Not yet, but I will one day!" The blond's face lit up at the last part.

"Why not now?" Jade sounded rather surprised at this.

DJ just shrugged. "Too much money." Then she turned around to face me and said, "So, what now Lavi?"

"Well," I paused to think. "You two should go and see Komui."

They nodded. We went down the hallway on the right hearing a couple of whispers from the finders and scientists along the way.

"Who are those two girls with Lavi?"

"What is with the blond one? I've never seen an outfit like that before."

"The brunette looks like she might have Kanda-san's attitude."

"HEY!" Jade whipped her head around to face the finder who said the last comment.

"I DO NOT act like Mr. Gay Ponytail with a pointy stick!" She stomped her foot at the last part, and DJ erupted with laughter. Man, did she sound like a hyena.

"No, I said that you _look_ like you act like Kanda." the Finder said, sounding confused.

"And I said that I fucking don't!" While she was yelling at the finder, she dug through her jacket pocket.

DJ saw this and immediately stopped laughing. "Jade, you're not pulling out what I think you're pulling out… are you?" Jade just smirked.

DJ looked at the finder with pity.

I looked back at Jade, who was pulling out a pair of gloves that looked like they had some blood stains on them. Again, I looked at DJ, who had pressed herself against the other side of the hallway.

"So, what are you going to do with those gloves?" the finder taunted.

Jade just looked at him and smiled. "I am going to kick your ass." With that she put the gloves on and balled her fists.

The finder laughed as Jade took her fighting stance. "And how is a tiny teenager going to kick my ass?"

With that, DJ seemed to try and become one with the wall.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked her.

She pointed to a very pissed off Jade. "Lavi, you should sit over here 'cus this is going to get nasty." I nodded and sat next to DJ. Jade was watching the man. Then in the blink of an eye, she lunged forward to attack. The finder tried to do the same, but failed miserable as she punched him in the jaw. As he staggered back, she delivered another blow, this time to his gut. This caused him to cough up blood.

I looked at DJ, and to my surprise, she wasn't watching the fight at all. "Uh, DJ, why are you drawing?"

Without looking up, she answered, "So I don't have to watch _another _fight._"_She took care to stress the word 'another'.

Nodding in understanding, I turned my attention to DJ's drawing pad. "Whatcha drawing anyway?"

"One of my chara's Death."

"Chara's?"

"Character's."

"Oh..." I looked back over at the fight between Jade and the finder; it was obvious Jade had won by a landslide. Then out of nowhere, Panda-Jiji showed up. "Lavi!" he hollered in his old man voice.

"Yes, Panda?" DJ chuckled next to me. Like every other time I've called him by that name, he hit me on the head and sent me flying. This time, both DJ and Jade laughed at me.

"Lavi, you need to take these two ladies to Komui."

I nodded "And Lavi..."

"Yes?"

"Watch the fight next time. The hallway is completely destroyed." Panda said as he left.

I looked up and finally noticed what looked like the remains of multiple bombs and some low-grade explosives. How could this have happened? I only looked away for 5 minutes!

Crazy: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Jade: Why are you laughing?

Crazy: IDK

Luna: =_= No more acronyms.

Crazy: NEVER!!!!! ^^

Jade: Luna does not belong to DJ/Crazy10118. In fact, it actually says that in the story itself. -_-

Lavi: YAY I'm on a date with Luna-chan!!! :D

Crazy: Then Jade and I ruin it. ^^

Lavi: TT^TT Meanies.

Jade/Crazy: ^^ REVIEW!!!

Jade: Or I'll kick your ass!!

Crazy: You and Ciyote and kicking things' asses. -_-

Jade: ^^ Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV

All three of us glared at Komui, for this was the third time he had fallen asleep… on his feet.

Sighing, Lavi leaned over to speak the magic words of wakefulness, but he was cut off by DJ.

"Lavi, let me do this." She had her I'm-up-to-no-good smile on. Lavi looked at her, and apparently he didn't get the hint since he said, "All right DJ" and moved aside to let her do the deed. I'm pretty sure he was going to regret it later.

DJ walked over to the desk covered in multiple paper mountains.

"Hey Komui~" I knew it! She's up to no good. You can tell cuz she's using her sing-song voice. And everyone knows sing-song = trouble.

"Tyki's going to rape Lenalee." The Chinese man shot up, mysteriously pulling a random drill from out of nowhere and shouting, "I will kill that damn Noah if he even _looks_ at my little sister!" I heard someone chuckling, not that I blame them; that was pretty funny.

"Komui, can you try doing your job now?" Lavi asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah…" the man cleared his throat while putting away his jumbo drill (where _does_ he store that thing, anway?) "Where are you to from?"

DJ exclaimed, "South Texas!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." The man took out a piece of paper and wrote that down. "And what year do you think it is back there?"

This time I spoke up. "Well it's 2009 over there, but here it's the late 19th century."

The blue haired man looked at me strangely. "2009?" We (me and jade) nodded.

"But," Lavi spoke up "you said something about a fanfic?" DJ gave Lavi a blank look

"Yah, where we're from, you guys are not real." She motioned her hand at them. "And Luna does not come from the original manga; if you want, I can show you a volume of it." Then she picked up her sketch book and started drawing again.

"I'll pass," Komui answered. He moved something on his desk, and sat there with his serious Supervisor face. "So can you tell me how you two got here?"

"Well…."

**Flash back**

"Hey Jade, can I have some gum?" I turned to give DJ a blank look.

"For the last time, NO!!"

"B-but I need some! Flying on an airplane hurts my ears!" she said in a cry-baby tone.

I moved my silver-blue eyes to her sketch book. "Drawing Kanda now?"

She looked up at me with the normal smile on her face, ear pain apparently forgotten. "Yup! I'm done with Lavi, so now I'll do Kanda."

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book.

I was almost done with it when someone poked me. "DJ, for the last time, no gum for you!"

"But I'm bored!!!" I gave her a blank look and deadpanned, "Not my problem."

She stuck her tongue out at me and looked out the window.

About two hours later we had reached the point where we could turn on our phones and stuff. "YES!!!" DJ shouted in my ear. All of the people onboard turned to look at us. "I'm sorry about that," I quickly apologized. With that, everyone went back to doing their own thing. DJ started to pull out her IPod when she said, "Err, Jade, we here a big problem!"

I looked up from my book "Wha-" I was cut off when I felt a _breeze._ "What the fuck!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked around rapidly for the source. Sky, there was nothing but sky… WAIT!!! "DJ, what happened to the plane!!"

"I don't fucking know!!" She looked around for something. I looked at the chairs we are sitting on.

They were fading from reality.

"OH SHIT!"

**End flash back**

"That was about the time we started to fall."

The two guys just looked at me with disbelief.

"Airplane!? IPod?!" Komui sounded like he didn't believe what I just said.

"How did you two survive the fall?" Lavi asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, there was a huge flash of green…"

"And then we were in that crater. That's when I noticed that my sketch book was blank."

I rolled my eyes ay DJ's comment. "You forgot to mention the 'panic attack' you had."

"A flash of green you say?" Lavi asked. I nodded. "How come Luna and I didn't see it?"

DJ and I looked at each other. "Well…" DJ started, "maybe you're going blind, cuz it was bright!!!" I just studied DJ for a few seconds.

"Have you taken your meds today?"

She gave me a blank look. "No," she deadpanned.

"Great, we're all doomed!" I said throwing my head back onto the back of the pale yellow couch.

DJ ignored me as usual. "I want Snickers!!" she declared.

I gave her a deadpan look. "No way in _hell I'm_ going to get you a Snickers!!" I made sure to stress the hell. She whined and went back to her drawing. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Komui.

"So, what now, sister complex?"

Normal POV

Komui, Lavi and the two girls were currently descending through the Black Order in a white hexagon-shaped elevator. Lavi was staring off into space while Komui was looking over his clipboard.

"In a moment, the walls of the elevator are going to disappear," the red head said without looking at the two teens.

"OKAY!!!" DJ said in a happy/sarcastic tone. Jade just rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall.

Just then, the walls started to separate from the floor.

Jade, who clearly hadn't heard Lavi's previous warning, jumped away from the wall and crashed into Komui, pulling them both down to the floor. "What the fuck was that?" she exclaimed, surprise in her voice.

"The walls separated from the floor, baka!"

"Oh…. I knew that!" she said while jumping up of the floor. Lavi helped Komui back up.

Jade shivered in the now open-air elevator.

"It's fucking cold in here!!!" Jade complained.

DJ laughed at this. Lavi sweat dropped and said, "You should have brought a jacket with you."

Jade sighed. "You're right-"

"Hevelesca's room!!!" DJ suddenly shouted.

Komui looked up at her from his clipboard with an extremely shocked expression on his face. "H-how do you k-know that?"

DJ looked at the Chinese man with a grin. "In Chapter 171, you," she motioned to the blue haired man, "your secretary and the three remaining generals were down here talking about Cross's murder."

Komui just stared at the blond in disbelief. "How do you know that?!"

DJ rolled her green eyes. "Everyone that read up 'til chapter 171 in D. gray man knows that!"

Lavi snapped his head around to stare at DJ. "D. gray man?"

"It's-" She was cut off by the sound of something shifting behind her.

"Ah! Good morning Hevelesca! How are you today?"

"I am fine, Komui. What do you need me to do?"

"Hi, Hevelesca! My name is DJ!" She had one of her smiles on, with her hand sticking out.

"Innocence!" the white looking ghost said, startled.

"W-what?!" Jade and DJ looked at each other in surprise.

Long white tentacles wrapped around DJ and lifted her up. Blond hair was flying in all directions as she squirmed. "Please put me down!!!"

* * *

DJ POV

I was not on the floor.

And the big white thingy had picked me up.

That was about all I knew right now. In my mind, I tried to piece together what was going to happen next. 'Chapter 5, episode two…. Oh yeah!' I finally remembered what was going to happen next. I calmed down.

I have to say though, the little probe thingy Hevelesca used hurt.

"DJ, you okay?" Jade asked, sounding slightly worried.

I nodded, "Yup! Just fine." I winced as Hevelasca's probe thingy dug deeper into my skin.

"……."

"Is something wrong, Hev?" I heard everyone's favorite sister complex ask.

"This is strange. The innocence has taken a new form."

"What do you mean?"

"It is parasite but it is also an equipment type. And then again, it is not." If she had a face, there most likely would be a frown there.

"And that means?!" I was getting impatient

"……" Hevelesca was quiet. Which was really annoying.

"Hello?"

"…. I need to look in her bag." She turned her attention to me. "I'm going to set you down, DJ, while I look in your bag."

"I brought my bag?" I could've sworn I didn't.

I was put back on the floor.

"Holy shit, how did those get here?!" Jade was astonished.

I turned around to see all 5 of my bags in the center of the floor thingy.

Hevelesca's arms/tentacles went straight for my blue and black backpack.

PANIK ATTACK!!!!!!!!!

I started darting for my bag. Jade saw this and sighed. "DJ, calm down, and I'll make sure that she doesn't destroy your art supplies. Okay?!"

"Okay. But if something is lost, I'm coming after your ass! Got that!?!"

She sighed again. "Yes, DJ."

Hevelesca started to look in my art bag.

After much panicking and screaming on my part, my green sketch book was pulled out.

Lavi was now holding his head in hopes of keeping it from exploding. Komui had fainted a while ago.

"This is it… this can create life, this… is the heart."

Lavi looked up. "What the fuck?"

Crazy: Wow, does anyone know where the 'heart' thing came from?

Jade: Well, it would make sense with what it does.

Lavi: Why does she scream when you touch that bag?

Crazy: T_T It's my art bag!!!

Luna: When do I come back in?

Crazy: Next chapter.

Jade: Please review!!!

Lavi: Do you even have a plan for this one?

Crazy: Nope^^

Jade: That means everyone is doomed.

Back order: WHAT!!!!

Jade and Crazy: ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi's POV

Every one in black order London branch had gathered to see the new girls. DJ had flopped on the floor and started to draw. Jade had joined her but was righting a book called 'love has no true name.'

Leveriar had told them to sit out of view from the crowd.

I looked out into the crowed to find Luna. I saw her in her p-jamas. Her white hair was allover the place, her purple eyes looked sleepy.

"_Stop looking at her Lavi. What if book-"_

I cut Deak off _"like I said before I don't fucking care any more."_

He rolled his eye and went silent.

Then Leveriar started to speak "We have two new exorcists today."

The crowd started to murmur

"No one has found any exorcists!!" Someone said.

"Not on missions" The head inspector paused "But when Lavi and Luna went walking around London, they fond two."

More murmurs.

One of the finders spoke up "Well where are they!"

He looked right at him "watch your tongue Young man"

"Just how old are you snake eyes?" every one looked at Jade that stood there looking Leveriar strait in the eyes

"You will take that insult back you-" he was cut off by the short browned hair teen punching him square in the jaw.

"You are _not _my dad so you can _not _talk to me like that!!" every one could easily tell she wanted to kill him for that one.

I saw Kanda, Allen, Link, Luna and panda-jiji blink.

Link and some CROW Agents came rushing up saying stuff like "sir all you all right?!"

Jade went balk to her stop and continued the write

After they helped him up, he gave a death glare to Jade. She ignored him.

Luna-chan was trying not to laugh.

"As I was saying, the two newbie's shall be put on Allen's and Kanda's group." He motioned for Jade and DJ to come out of hiding. Jade was dragging DJ by the balk of her cloak, and some how she was still drawing.

Luna's POV

I want to go back to sleep!

Those dam people dragged me out of bed. And I was a sleep! Sometimes I hate the world I live in. I looked up to see Lavi looking at me. I just looked at him. To tired to think. Then MR. Toothbrush started to talk. All I heard was 'blah blah blah balrg'. Then Jade punched him in the jaw. He het the floor pretty hard.

'_Note to self say thank you to jade after words. And never piss her off _'

I tried hard not to laugh when the crow jumped up to help him.

Still not hearing what he said I just stared as Jade dragged DJ out by the color of her cloak.

'_And she still draw's!!!'_

I just sighed.

"Now we need to put these two girls into a squad."

Hey look! I herd something!

"Froi Tiedoll. Allen Walker." They looked at him. Then snake looked at Jade and DJ

"Stand like your suppose to you two" Jade and DJ rolled there eyes. Jade straitened up and, DJ stood up with her hands in the pockets of her pants. The two mentioned walked onto the 'stage

"General Tiedoll" the old man looked at him "you well teach DJ."

He looked so happy he could just die right there. DJ just smiled….. I wander if 'DJ' stands for any thing.

"Walker you shall teach Jade."

"But Leveriar why should I and not one of the others?"

"You are now a point breaker you must start doing things like this."

The wihte haired teen balked off after 30 minutes of more crap that I did not hear.

DJ and Jade needed room's….and I had to show them the way.

"Luna-chan!"

I jumped and turned around to face DJ "what DJ?"

"you spaced."

"oh yah…and we'er here. Mine is that one" I pointed to the door on the left. "Allen's And Lavi's room's are right there" I moshend to two door's on the left side of the hall. "And Kanda's is at the vary end of the hall."

I yawned "pick one that is open. No sharing. Tomorrow I'll take you to Johnny for-"

"Are uniforms." They said at the same time.

"Okay…good night" I hurried into my room and closed the door. Then I sighed

"Yay bed" I flopped into my fluffy resting place and fell asleep soon after.

I woke up with I start.

Looked around rapidly for the source. It sounded like people singing…but I didn't know what the hell it was. It was wired. I crawled out of bed and slowly approached my door.

Opening it the sounds got louder from across the hall. Activating my innocence I throw a chunk of ice at the door. I hard a high pitch scream and a thud. The sound was still there. I was getting angry. Then the door next to the one I threw ice at opened, Jade pocked her head out. "What was that?"

"I herd I sound from that room and reacted."

"Ahh I believe that DJ's in there"

I just looked at her. Hearing a door open I looked down the hall to see Kanda coming out of his room.

"What the hell was that?"

I shrugged "Jade says it was DJ…"

"Hey! If you don't believe me go look for your self!" she crossed her arms

Kanda sighed

"Fine ill open it." I opened the door to find DJ laying on the floor like she fell over.

"Hey DJ you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine…. What hit my door?"

"Well tell me what the hell that noise was and I'll tell you!"

She gave me blank look "My I pod."

"What?!"

"An IPod. It plays music"

Kanda just looked at her. "Che"

"Can you turn it off?"

"Why"

"So I can rest in piece."

"Ah"

With that she walked over to her desk and picked up the wired thingy with a picture of a shirt less Allen. After some how turning it off DJ walked back over.

"Okay it's off. Time for food." She looked down the hall. I gave her a blank look. After snatching the IPod out of her hands, I went to my room. And closed the door.

"Luna that's my IPod!" she wined

"So?" dam I need to hide the thing

"Can I have it back?"

"No"

"Dam it"

I looked around for a placed to hide the dam thing. I walked over to my closet using my innocence to raise me up to reach the top of my 8ft closet. A grabbed a box and put the dammed thing in it. I don't care what it's called. It's the dammed thing.

After putting the box back I got down and went to the door. When I opened it I found lavi waiting for me

"Ready?" I nodded. I walked with Lavi. DJ and jade followed us.

When we got to the cafeteria Allen was already eating and, Kanda just sat down.

Walked up to Jerry I ordered the normal. Lavi ordered then DJ ordered Ramen, Jade ordered Ravioli. Is this normal for them?

I walked to the table with Allen and Kanda. Lavi sat next to Allen and started to bug Kitty. DJ and Jade followed and set on either side of Kanda.

He did not look happy.

Wait he never does.

I took a bite of my pineapple. Dam I love this stuff.

Every one was eating laughing and having a good time. All but Kanda.

Lavi and Allen got into a debate over what the best food in the world was.

Lenalee was of on a mission. Thank you who ever is up there.

DJ and Jade where arguing something about who's the sap.

What ever. I was just eating my pineapple when I saw DJ pick up Jade's ravioli and dump it on her head saying "I am not the sap you are!"

I almost choked on my food.

Kanda looked at DJ

Lavi was smirking like he was up to no good

Allen was saying "Jerry-san food!"

Jade was not happy.

She picked up one of Allen dished that still had food on it, And thru it at DJ.

She ducked and the dished went flying over to the next table.

The sandwich landed on one of the finder's shoulders.

He stood up "who thru that?!" he moved his eye's left and right.

DJ and Jade pointed at the other one.

The finder pick up the sandwich and hurled it at DJ she ducked and it landed on my face.

I growled picked up the top of my pineapple with all my strength hurled it a cross the room.

I herd Lavi holler "food fight" then saw every one but kanda pick up something and throw it.

This went on for a while. Jerry was laughing at this, so where the other chef's.

Kanda left the room at the start of it all

It all ended when Leveriar walked in with a purple face.

"Clean this up now!" every one stared to clean.

"Jade, DJ Come with me." With that the only man a really feared walked out.

The two girls looked at each other and followed.

3rd POV

They walked down one of the many corridor's in the Black order, Until they arrived at one of the door's.

Leveriar opened the to doo revile Jonny at work on some thing

The thin man looked up from his paperwork "ah so these are the two greenhorns!" he practically jumped up to greet them.

DJ smiled "so do we get our uniforms now?"

Jonny nodded "yes you do!" he was just as happy as DJ

Leveriar turned to walk out "I'll leave them to you." With that he left.

"So" he rubbed his hands together "shall we start?"

Crazy: Bwahahaha cliffy! Sorry about the shortness I just thought it was a good place to end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Why does she get the trench coat?" Jade complained as she put on her black jacket with red trim.

"'Cus I'm, just awesome like that." DJ said as she played with her knee length jacket.

"Go fuck yourself" Jade's silver blue eyes narrowed.

"No you." DJ spun on one foot.

"uhg! You're impossible"

"So I've heard."

"I want a sandwich"

DJ rolled her bright green eyes "that again?" then blond hung her head and sighed before going back to spinning.

Jade sighed and looked at Johnny who had passed out from lack of sleep. The thick glasses he had almost fell off his face while he drooled. Jade suppressing a laugh headed to the wood door. Looking back at her blond friend jade asked "you coming?"

DJ stopped and nearly fell over. "Time to go?" with a glare from Jade she jumped to go follow her friend.

The two friends tried to find their way back to the cafeteria. Once they stumbled on Lavi and Luna kissing

"My eyes!" Jade just stared As DJ rolled on the floor covering her eyes.

"Use a door!"

Jades eye went wide "oh god DJ don't start the door rant"

Lavi started to ask what she was talking about when DJ spoke

"The door can see into your soul! Never open a closed door. Never!" she continued to rant until Jade yelled at her to get off you tube. They kept at this until they just dropped the topic and asked Luna where to go. Once they found their way back, DJ got more ramen and Jade ate more ravioli.

After that DJ started to muter something about plotting to rule the world.

"DJ what are you up to now?"

"fstttt Monster!"

Jade looked at the blond like she was crazy "No! Last time you had one I couldn't get you to shut up."

"I had one!" DJ grinned like a mad man on crack

Jade shrunk back "When?"

"This morning."

"How?"

"Smuggling in bags" she looked to the side and muttered "next to the knife…"

"Next to the WHAT?" her voice echoed around the building.

"The knife" her voice was timid and small

"Dammit Janet Elayne!" with that she stood up and balled her fists and, narrowed her eyes.

DJ smiled sheepishly before darting out of the room and scampering around corner's trying to get away from Jade's wrath.

Running after DJ jade was yelling "Your goanna make me a sandwich after I kill you!"

"But I'm going to be dead!" she wined back.

"I don't care!"

DJ whimpered and kept running.

This kept going for a bit until they decided to quit from boredom. They sat down in one of the lobbies. DJ lay on the floor scratching into her sketch book. Humming as she drew. Jade was on the couch, feet propped up on one of the arm's. Taping her fingers on the back of the couch.

Bored.

That was the one word on their mind.

"DJ get your IPod back soon" Jade stated bordly

"When Luna wants' to give to back" DJ stated sighing.

"We need something to do."

"Going to rape Allen?" DJ didn't look up

Jade shot up blushing "N-no!"

"So you're thinking about it?"

"NO!"

DJ just laughed softly.

"I need a ball of yarn"

DJ sighed and shook her head.

"What? I've got nothen else to do"

"Yes you do"

Jade glared at DJ "no I don't" she paused "At least I don't have my cell phone"

DJ nodded "yeah I'd never get you off of it!"

Footsteps where heard nearing the room. Jade sat up while DJ ignored them.

Kanda entered the room head high. "You two follow me" his voice was cold

"What did you say?" Jade growled

Kanda just blinked.

"Are you lessoning to me?" The anger in her voice was rising.

He walked off.

Jade jumped up and yelled a string of curses. Then followed him dragging DJ behind her. All the time muttering a incoherent sentence. They followed the samurai to one of the indoor training rooms. The floor had sand laid down in piles. In places there where drag marks from old spars when feet sided across.

Jade and DJ looked around to see General Tiedoll Allen, And Luna waiting for them. Kanda headed off to the side.

"What are we here for?" Jade asked shifting side to side, impatiently.

Tiedoll smiled "training of course!" his voice was cheerful.

DJ groaned. "Please don't let this be anything like P.E."

Luna looked up violet eyes questioning. "What is P.E.?"

"A class where you have to play sports for a grade." DJ said thinking about all the times she got hit in the head in that class.

Luna was still confused but let it be. "We're not going to play game's. This is going to be training to fight Akuma."

That's when DJ noticed that everyone was in a training outfit of some sort.

Luna had on a gray tank top and black pants. Her short white hair hung louse around her shoulders. Kanda had on his sleeveless shirt. Dark blue hair tied up as normal, a blank expression on his pale face. Allen had a pale gray sleeveless shirt on with gray pants. A kind smile panted on his lips.

"Wait!" DJ voice was shaking "We're going to have to _fight_ you?"

The general laughed "no dear DJ we're only going to work with one at a time with fighting!" he pushed his glasses up. "Jade shall be first for fighting and you will do mental training!"

DJ sighed in relief. "Yay!" She smiled, And Jade laughed evilly.

Slamming her fists to gather she said "let's get this started!"


End file.
